Christmas Time is Here
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: One-shot family/friend fic. Check inside for summary.


Christmas Time is Here

Summary: Yusuke finds out from his absent father that he has an older sister and brother from another mother. Thing is, he doesn't want to admit it to them. He'd rather watch them from afar...

-One-shot-

Yusuke glared at the ground in front of him. If it wasn't for this stupid school trip Keiko forced him to go on, he would be finding his unknown siblings on his own. After all, it was only yesterday that his father showed up at his school, yelling at him about how he was a disappointment and how he should be more like his elder siblings.

He was not expecting, however, to be face to face with another, though older, male that looked like him only with a cleaner, middle class appearance wearing a monks robe.

'You're kidding me! My siblings are monks and miko?' Yusuke mentally exclaimed.

It seems they noticed him instantly as well, or at least, the miko had. Though she only briefly glanced over him, he still felt like he was going to get caught. When she smiled, however, his mind froze and he instantly relaxed as she began the lecture while the male, her brother, popped in every once in a while.

When the field trip was over, he felt like he barely escaped without being noticed. He knew that they knew all about legends and myths, but he knew they wouldn't believe in the real thing and they would send him to the loony bin if they ever heard about it.

'They can't know...'

He gave a hearty laugh as his friends cracked jokes about each other. They were celebrating christmas at Genkai's because it was the only place they were all allowed to be. He froze though when the door slid open and a familiar voice wafted through.

"Really? A party without us? How cruel." The male voice of Souta, Yusuke's elder brother stated as he plopped down directly beside Yusuke, still wearing his monk gear.

The second voice made him feel as if everything was freezing over.

"What have I told you about a proper entrance, Souta? You knock. You know, it's that thing where you make a fist and lightly hit the door." Kagome rolled her eyes as she entered as well. "Gomen ne for the rude entrance, Genkai-sama. We just wanted to say merry christmas" she said, also donning her miko outfit as she sat down on the other side of Yusuke.

Genkai raised a brow while all the others in the room were tense. "Is that all that brought you here? I have never known a Higurashi that didn't go somewhere for a reason, so long as they deemed it important enough."

"Oh, there's a reason all right." Souta grinned, causing Yusuke to look over at him.

Kagome nodded in agreement as Yusuke turned to her next. "We wanted to wish our youngest brother a merry christmas as well." She said as both she and Souta put an arm over Yusuke's shoulder and gave him a half hug, both looking at him. "Tou-san isn't very open about anything, however, when we found out about you..."

"Violence ensued, correct?" Genkai questioned, only for the two Higurashi to grin.

"Yup. Nee-san is very violent." Souta chirped.

Kagome glowered lightly. "I am not...and what are you doing trying to blame it all on me, eh? You're the one that started the beating, giving him a black eye and all."

Souta put both hands up defensively. "Yeah, but you're the one that broke his arm and punched him so hard in the gut he puked all over the place." He glared at her then. "I had to clean that up too! What's with that logic?"

Genkai gave a loud sigh that caught the sibling's attention. "I knew it. Higurashi, it's your job to train your brother. Continue it. Now did you bring something to eat, or are you mooching now?"

"We have food" Another, older feminine voice said from the doorway, closing the door behind her. "My children were just excited, you'll have to excuse them. Kagome-chan, your friend dropped off this giant bottle of wine." She said, pulling it out only to show off a demon labeling of the most expensive and hard to find brands in the entire makai.

Kagome's face lit up as she jumped to her feet. "Hokaishin! That idiot want's me drunk!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly. "It is a gift, darling. You are old enough to accept it gratefully."

Kagome grinned gleefully. "Than accept it gratefully I will." She took the drink and grabbed a row of glasses from the basket in her mother's arms. Sitting back down in her spot, she flipped the glasses over and started pouring. "One for you, and you, and you" She chanted as she passed them out, skipping over Yusuke, Kuwabara, Rinku, Hiei, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Kurama. All of the adults, parents, and older siblings got a drink, including Chu, since he was already drinking. Kagome grinned at the rest of the bottle which was surprisingly full. She poured a little bit and held it out for Yusuke to try.

He cringed at the taste and she took it back, taking the entire thing in one gulp before pouring another for herself.

"So, who was that guy to you anyway?" Yusuke asked his now drunk sister as everyone partied in the background.

Kagome grinned devilishly at her brother, swinging an arm over his shoulder. "Only the best alcohol maker in the whole wi-e world! 'E's an ally of mine! Ac'lly, 'e's my mate."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Chu exclaimed, hands on the table. "Seriously yer mate?"

"YUP! 'E's my lovable husband! Gotta love 'em!"

"You're drunk."

"Completely."

"Woohoo..."

"I brought more alcohol" Hokaishin appeared in the doorway, grin on his face.

End.

Full Moon Howl


End file.
